<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dust by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351373">Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things haven't changed. </p><p>Some have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a prompt, 'film'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was as he'd left it, which surprised Xander more than it probably should have. By the time he'd slipped from his father's grasp, his father was likely too... far gone, Xander supposed, to even consider sending someone to ransack his rooms.</p><p>The servants would have carried on as always... There was only the thinnest film of dust on everything, not even worth commenting on. It would be gone by evening, he knew. Linens would be fresh, water would be in a pitcher, waiting. There would be snacks, fresh ink, a fire lit in the hearth...</p><p>For now, he needed fresh clothing and to pile pages of notes on his desk. He needed to find a place for the black crown that now fell to him but that he would not wear til the formalities were complete.</p><p>There would be other rooms waiting for him, freshly cleaned, in the days to come. He'd need to oversee so much in the next few days and weeks. Perhaps his siblings and retainers could help with some of the more domestic tasks.</p><p>Xander paced through the full length of his rooms, assuring himself of his composure, before circling back to divest himself of his full armor. He had finer gauntlets, other pieces, metal that did not need a full scrubbing after days of travel... It didn't take long to undress and redress; his hair he just raked his fingers through and hoped for the best.</p><p>With one final glance at his reflection in a smoky mirror, Xander took a deep breath and started back towards the hall. But as he made it into the outer room, the door from the hall opened and Laslow slipped in clutching a bundle of papers and pitcher of water.</p><p>"It's a start, milord," Laslow said with his usual little smile as he unloaded himself. "Heading off already?"</p><p>"There's too much to do," Xander replied, though he didn't move. So much had changed. How he felt about so many things had changed. How he felt about so many people... How he felt about his dear retainer, though they'd certainly not had much time to explore their burgeoning mutual attraction.</p><p>The rest of the day would keep him too busy to catch his breath. Xander knew that. He could at least settle one thing immediately, and with just a few steps.</p><p>"That there is. If you need anything, simply--"</p><p>Xander reached to gently cup Laslow's chin and tilt it up, leaning to kiss Laslow at the same time he settled his other hand against the small of Laslow's back. He knew how sharp the gauntlets were. He was careful...</p><p>Laslow kissed him back, keeping him there with one hand echoing his, the other on his shoulder and winding up the tips of unruly blond curls.</p><p>Time had not stopped, despite Xander's wishes, and once Laslow drew back, he knew that he couldn't linger. But the smile on Laslow's face...</p><p>The dust would be gone, the linens fresh, ink and snacks and everything...</p><p>And Laslow would be waiting.</p><p>He could not help himself; Xander smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>